Labirin
by fariacchi
Summary: Darahku mengalir, jantungku berdetak. Tapi aku tidak bernyawa. Aku hanya seonggok ciptaan semata. Namun bagiku ini semua cukup. # MayuriXNemu, slight IshidaXNemu, AU. For Bleach Vivariation Festival—HeadXSubordinate. Faria is back.


**Ringkasan:** Darahku mengalir, jantungku berdetak. Tapi aku tidak bernyawa. Aku hanya seonggok ciptaan semata. Namun bagiku ini semua cukup. MayuriXNemu, AU. For Bleach Vivariation Festival—HeadXSubordinate. Faria is back.

**Genre:** Angst/Sci-fi

**Character:** Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Ishida Uryuu, dan Szayel Aporro Grantz.

**Peringatan:** _Alternate Universe_, _violences_, Nemu's POV, _a bit_ IshidaNemu.

Sebuah sumbangan untuk meramaikan lagi **BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL**, dengan tema ketiga yaitu **HeadXSubordinate**. Mengambil _characters_ **MayuriXNemu**—pasangan kapten dan wakil kapten Divisi Dua Belas. Alasannya adalah karena pasangan tersebut dapat saya jadikan bahan percobaan untuk mengemas fanfiksi dalam _setting_ AU dengan sedikit bumbu _sciene-fiction_. _Enjoy_!

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

Setiap hari aku masih terbangun dan membuka mata dengan sempurna.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela dan menarik tirai sehingga warna udara pagi bisa memasuki kamar kecilku. Lalu aku akan membereskan selimut dan seprai tempatku tidur—yang sebenarnya sama sekali rapih karena aku selalu tidur dalam satu posisi konstan.

Kemudian aku akan menanggalkan gaun tidurku, dan memandang cermin setinggi tubuh yang memantulkan sosokku.

Tubuh yang proporsional. Rambut yang lembut dan panjang. Wajah yang sempurna. Mata pekat yang bulat… tapi tampak seperti tidak bernyawa.

Setiap hari aku berputar pada rutinitas yang sama. Tidak meleset satu langkah pun, dan tidak terlambat satu detik pun. Rutinitas yang sudah ditanamkan jauh-jauh ke dalam memoriku.

Lalu setiap hari aku akan memandang sosokku dan bertanya.

_Mengapa aku diciptakan?_

Sosok di cermin itu tampak tidak berekspresi. Hanya menatap lekat, lurus, tanpa maksud. Segalanya kosong.

Entah kapan aku bisa keluar dari siklus ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Labirin**

_~hanya mengizinkan yang di dalamnya berputar dalam lintasan kongruen~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Nemu! Nemu!" Suara serak itu menggema di penjuru rumah bergaya _modern_ yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih. Dimana pun pemilik suara itu berada di dalam rumah, suaranya akan mampu bergema di seisi penjuru, sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya.

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama," aku menjawab patuh. Aku akan meninggalkan segala aktivitas yang sedang kulakukan, dan menjawab panggilan itu.

Itulah yang sudah ditanamkan di dalam memoriku.

"Lambat! Dasar idiot! Nemu! Tidak berguna! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama."

Makian seperti apapun tidak akan menimbulkan emosi bagiku. Kata-kata yang kudengar seperti hanya sederet kalimat tanpa makna, sehingga tidak memerlukan emosi untuk mencernanya.

Aku mengayunkan kaki yang berdiri tegak di atas sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Mengenakan blazer dan rok sepan senada berwarna hitam keunguan, aku melenggang menyusuri tangga menuju laboratotium bawah tanah.

Pintu berteknologi canggih itu menyensor retina mataku sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan luas berwarna putih dengan segala peralatan penelitian yang modern.

Sosok itu duduk di depan layar monitor raksasa, mengetik sesuatu dengan kecepatan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kedua matanya berkilat memantulkan deretan algoritma yang terpantul di layar.

"Lambat sekali! Kemana saja kau?"

Di saat seperti ini, yang bisa kujawab sebelum berpikir adalah, "maafkan saya, Mayuri Sama."

Terdengar bunyi ketukan keras _keyboard_ ketika sosok itu mengumpat lagi, "tolol."

Aku tidak menjawab. Karena memang kata itu tidak memiliki kata tanya yang membutuhkan jawaban. Aku hanya memandang sosok yang dibalut jas laboratorium putih itu dari belakang.

Sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dan berambut biru tua cerah. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, seorang ilmuwan terkenal yang menciptakan banyak teknologi luar biasa yang dipuji dunia.

KRIIIIING!

Mendadak telepon di sudut ruangan menjerit. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Mayuri Sama, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju benda hitam yang berdering itu.

"Selamat pagi, Laboratorium Kurotsuchi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" sederet kalimat terlatih itu segera meluncur begitu aku menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga kananku.

Suara di seberang terdengar khas dengan aksen Spanyol kental. Aku mendengarkan dengan baik dan kemudian menoleh kepada sosok Mayuri Sama yang masih sibuk dengan layar monitornya.

"Mayuri Sama, Szayel Apporo San ingin bicara dengan Anda," ujarku mengikuti perintah suara di seberang telepon.

Mayuri Sama menghentikan jari-jarinya yang tadi mengetik. Ia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. "Tutup saja. Aku tidak sudi bicara dengan ilmuwan palsu seperti dia!"

Suara Mayuri Sama cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh sosok di seberang telepon. Namun aku tidak membantah.

"Maaf, Szayel Apporo San, Kurotsuchi Mayuri Sama sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu," ujarku.

"_Kurotsuchi! Aku bisa mendengarmu, sialan! Kembalikan penelitianku! Pencuri!"_

Aku menoleh ke arah Mayuri Sama, meminta intruksi selanjutnya, karena suara dari telepon itu pasti terdengar oleh Mayuri Sama.

"_Hei! Kubilang kembalikan! Itu penemuanku! Kau pencuri sialan! Kurotsuchi!"_

"Mayuri Sama?"

Mayuri Sama kembali tenggelam dalam layar monitornya. Setelah mendecak, ia bicara, "Dasar tuli! Kubilang tutup saja! Tolol!"

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama," sahutku.

"_Aku tahu kau ada di sana! Jangan kabur kau Kurotsuchi! Kuro—"_

Aku meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam bagi penelepon. Karena segala perintah Mayuri Sama adalah wajib bagiku.

"Makhluk rendah itu menuduhku mencuri penelitian-_NYA_? Sinting!" tawa Mayuri Sama menggema. Mayuri Sama tertawa histeris seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah layar monitor, sementara jari-jarinya yang berkuku panjang terus mengetik tanpa henti. "Tolol… tolol… salah sendiri ia terlalu tolol untuk menyadari arti penting dari penelitian yang dilakukannya itu…"

Aku membiarkan Mayuri Sama terus bicara dan memaki-maki Szayel Apporo Grantz yang merupakan mantan _partner_-nya dalam sebuah penelitian mengenai senjata biologis. Selama Mayuri Sama tidak memintaku bicara, aku tidak bersuara.

"Nemu! Lihat ini!" Mayuri Sama begitu saja memanggilku dan menunjuk suatu gambar di layar besar.

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama." Dengan patuh aku menghampiri sosoknya dan memandang gambar di layar yang ditunjuknya.

Itu ternyata merupakan sebuah simulasi untaian rekombinasi DNA dari bakteri yang sedang diteliti Mayuri Sama.

"Lihat, Nemu," Mayuri Sama berseru dengan semangat, menunjuk sebuah bagian dari untaian rantai DNA dalam layar. "Selama ini penelitianku terhambat karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kombinasi untuk menyatukan kembali untaian DNA bakteri yang sudah kurekayasa…"

Aku mengamati simulasi itu, seraya mendengarkan Mayuri Sama yang menjelaskan mengenai hambatan penelitiannya belakangan ini. Mayuri Sama masih mengerjakan penelitian senjata biologis dari mikroorganisme yang direkayasa, sendiri—setelah sebelumnya Szayel Aporro San meninggalkan penelitian karena pertengkaran dengan Mayuri Sama.

"…ternyata, ada yang berhasil menyempurnakan kombinasinya!" seru Mayuri Sama.

Kemudian Mayuri Sama mengetik beberapa perintah di layar dan memunculkan beberapa foto. Foto gedung penelitian serta beberapa peneliti muda.

"Institut Quincy," Mayuri Sama menunjuk gedung bertingkat di gambar. "Bocah ini yang berhasil melakukannya." Kali ini Mayuri Sama menunjuk foto seorang pemuda.

Aku membaca identitas yang tertulis di layar. "Ishida Uryuu," ujarku.

Sosok itu seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan. Kurus, berkulit putih, dengan rambut lurus berwarna _indigo_, mengenakan kacamata persegi.

"Aku ingin kau membawanya kemari, Nemu," perintah Mayuri Sama.

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama." Bibirku begitu saja menurut, meski aku sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana aku bisa mengajak pemuda bernama Ishida Uryuu itu untuk bekerja sama dengan penelitian Mayuri Sama.

Suara jari-jari Mayuri Sama yang mengetik dengan semangat adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar. Aku belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Perintah Mayuri Sama jelas, namun aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk dapat membawa pemuda itu ke tempat ini.

"_Anou_, maafkan saya, Mayuri Sama," aku bersuara.

Mayuri Sama menghentikan pengetikannya. Ia menoleh dan memandang tajam padaku.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti, namun kurasakan jatungku berdegup sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Aku bersuara dengan hati-hati, "apa yang harus saya katakan agar Ishida Uryuu mau bekerja sama dengan Anda, Mayuri Sama?"

Diam.

Mayuri Sama menatapku dengan ganjil. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku memandang wajah Mayuri Sama tanpa ekspresi. Dan dalam gerak lambat aku melihat tangannya terangkat.

BUAK!

Pukulan keras mendarat di sudut bibirku. Tenaga kuat Mayuri Sama membuatku limbung dan terjatuh di lantai.

"TOLOL!" Mayuri Sama berseru penuh amarah.

"Ma—maafkan saya, Mayuri Sama," aku berujar dengan sedikit tercekat. Selalu ucapan dengan nada seperti ini yang keluar dari bibirku setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Mayuri Sama marah. Lalu, selalu, aku merasakan jantungku berdebar lebih keras setiap kali Mayuri Sama memandangku tajam.

"Kenapa otakmu bekerja sangat lambat, hah? Dasar tidak berguna!" Mayuri Sama mencengkram kerah blazerku, memaksaku bangun. "Mengaranglah sesuatu supaya bocah itu mau tinggal di sini beberapa waktu!" ia bicara dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan sehingga Mayuri Sama mampu dengan mudah membanting punggungku ke arah dinding. Kemudian Mayuri Sama menatapku, mengamati dari rambut hingga kakiku.

"Kalau terpaksa, kau bisa gunakan tubuhmu untuk menggoda bocah itu. Aku tidak membuat tubuh proporsional untuk kau sia-siakan. Gunakan otakmu sedikit!" Mayuri Sama melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah blazerku.

Dalam sekejap aku terduduk kembali. Mayuri Sama mendecak kesal dan membanting tubuhnya lagi di hadapan layar monitor. Mata pekatku menangkap gerakan Mayuri Sama yang kembali tenggelam dalam pencarian datanya.

Tubuhku terasa nyeri, namun sesuatu di dalam tubuhku terasa lebih sakit. Pandangan Mayuri Sama membuatku merasa begitu sakit—entah dimana.

Akhirnya, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tubuhku, aku mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir.

Lalu aku bangkit berdiri, dan dengan sopan membungkuk di tempatku. "Aku mengerti, Mayuri Sama," ujarku datar.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak aku pertama kali membawa Ishida San—begitu aku memanggilnya sekarang—menginjakkan kakinya di laboratorium penelitian Mayuri Sama.

Aku mengarang sedikit alasan mengenai rekayasa mikroorganisme untuk tujuan ilmu medis dan pengobatan sebagai jembatan agar Ishida San bersedia membantu Mayuri Sama.

Sekarang, di sinilah aku—dalam balutan jas laboratorium putih, mengawasi Mayuri Sama dan Ishida San yang terpekur memandangi mikroskop masing-masing.

"Nemu San, maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan kaca penutup baru?" Ishida San meninggalkan mikroskopnya dan memutar kursinya hingga menatapku.

"_Hai_," ujarku sopan. Aku segera berjalan ke rak penyimpanan dan mengambil kotak berisi barang yang diminta Ishida San.

"_Arigatou_, Nemu San," Ishida San berujar dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya ketika aku mengulurkan sekotak kaca penutup ke arahnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali ke sudut laboratorium. Selalu terjadi keganjilan dengan diriku setiap kali Ishida San memandangku dan tersenyum. Tidak ada degup jantung tidak wajar seperti jika Mayuri Sama memandangku dengan marah, namun aku merasa berbeda.

"Berhasil!" Tiba-tiba saja Mayuri Sama memekik dan dengan segera menoleh ke arah Ishida San. "Rekombinasinya sempurna!" Mayuri Sama menyeringai.

Ishida San diam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Syukurlah, Kurotsuchi San. Dengan begitu kita bisa segera mengembangkan aplikasi obat-obatan dengan rekayasa genetika ini."

Aku memperhatikan ketika Mayuri Sama terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Mayuri Sama tertawa kecil. "Obat-obatan—ya… benar…" Mayuri Sama kembali serius memandang lensa mikroskopnya.

Sementara Ishida San tampak sedikit bingung.

Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Mayuri Sama. Jika Mayuri Sama memerintahkanku untuk berbohong, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah, atas apapun yang Mayuri Sama perintahkan.

KRIIING!

Telepon berdering, memutuskan pikiranku. Aku segera meraih gagang telepon yang berada di dekatku dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"_Kurotsuchi kau berengsek! Aku bersumpah akan merebut kembali penelitianku!"_ Belum sempat aku bersuara, di seberang sana, terdengar Szayel Aporro San memaki-maki.

"Maaf, Szayel Apporo San, Kurotsuchi Mayuri Sama sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Silahkan menelepon lagi lain kali," aku mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang sudah diperintahkan Mayuri Sama kepadaku.

"_Akan kubalas! Kubalas! Sialan—"_

Klek.

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. "Mayuri Sama, Szayel Aporro San menelepon lagi," laporku.

Ishida San tampak melirik Mayuri Sama, sementara Mayuri Sama tidak menoleh sedikit pun. "Biarkan saja," ujarnya. "Ambilkan pelarut nomor 19 di meja, Nemu!" Mayuri Sama memerintah tanpa meninggalkan mikroskopnya.

Aku segera menuju meja di ujung ruangan, dimana beberapa deret rak tabung reaksi berjajar rapih. Mataku mencari botol kaca dengan label pelarut 19 di depannya, lalu meraihnya.

"Nemu!" Mayuri Sama memanggilku dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat sedikit, idiot! Dasar lambat!" ia memaki.

"_Hai_, Mayuri Sama," aku menjawab seraya melangkahkan kakiku menuju Mayuri Sama.

Mataku mampu memandang Ishida San yang menatapku dengan pandangan ganjil. Pertama kali Ishida San mendengar bagaimana Mayuri Sama berbicara kepadaku, ia tampak sangat terkejut. Namun setelah beberapa lama, Ishida San mulai tampak terbiasa.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Ishida San selalu memandangku dengan ganjil setiap kali Mayuri Sama memakiku.

Aku tidak mengerti.

_Mengapa memandangku seperti itu?_

Tanpa sadar, mataku yang tertuju pada Ishida San membuatku tidak sadar akan kabel panjang yang melintang di lantai yang sedang kutapaki.

Hak tinggiku tersangkut, membuat keseimbangan tubuhku hilang.

Sebelum jatuh, aku melihat Ishida San membulatkan matanya dan refleks berdiri. "Nemu San!" serunya.

Tapi terlambat.

PRAAANG!

Botol kaca yang kupegang pecah berkeping-keping. Cairan bening di dalamnya merembes keluar, menguarkan aroma menyengat. Tubuhku terjatuh dengan keras, namun aku berhasil menghindari pecahan kaca maupun cairan kimia itu dari wajahku.

Dengan segera, aku mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tubuhku dan bangkit terduduk untuk memungut pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Lagi, otakku mendefinisikan bahwa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungku berdegup lebih keras. Aku hendak bersuara, namun tercekat begitu saja ketika samar-samar aku mendangar langkah kaki mendekatiku.

Mata pekatku menemukan sepasang sepatu kulit yang kukenal baik—karena aku menggosoknya setiap hari. Kemudian naik, aku menemukan celana hitam dan jas putih panjang.

Aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya ketika kaki panjang Mayuri Sama begitu saja melayang menghantam sisi kepalaku.

BUAK!

"DASAR TOLOL!" Suara Mayuri Sama menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Ma—maakan kecerobohan saya… Mayuri Sama…" aku bersuara, menatap lurus pada wajah Mayuri Sama yang tampak sangat marah.

BUK! BUK!

Kaki Mayuri Sama melayang lagi. Kali ini tepat mengenai ulu hatiku. Aku tersungkur di lantai, menahan nyeri yang menjalari tubuhku.

"Kau tidak berguna! Sialan! Kau mau menghancurkan penelitianku, hah?"

BUK!

"Ma—maaf—" aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapanku.

BUK!

"TOLOL! IDIOT!"

Dari posisiku, aku bisa melihat wajah Ishida San yang tampak begitu pucat karena terkejut. Aku melihat tangan Ishida San terkepal dan perlahan bibirnya membuka.

"Hentikan! Kurotsuchi San!" Ishida San berseru.

Mayuri Sama berhenti menendangku. Aku mengamati ketika Ishida San dengan ragu memandang serius ke arah Mayuri Sama.

"Jangan ikut campur," Mayuri Sama berujar.

"Anda tidak bisa begitu saja melakukan kekerasan, Kurotsuchi San! Meskipun Nemu San adalah asisten Anda, Anda tidak berhak!"

Aku memandang Ishida San. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang mencegah Mayuri Sama melakukan hal ini terhadapku. Mengapa Ishida San melakukannya? Seharusnya Ishida San membiarkanku saja.

Ishida San memandangku. Tatapan ganjil itu masih ada di balik kacamata perseginya.

Iba. Pandangan mengasihani?

_Aku bukan sesuatu yang diciptakan untuk dikasihani._

Mendadak lengan Mayuri Sama terjulur dan menjambak kasar rambut hitam keunguanku. Dengan susah payah, aku bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Tidak berhak?" Mayuri Sama bertanya dengan nada geli..

Lemah, tubuhku hanya disangga oleh renggutan keras Mayuri Sama di kepala. Lalu tangan lain Mayuri Sama mencengkram kasar daguku dan tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan nama anak tolol ini, hm?" Mayuri Sama menggoyangkan kepalaku dengan jambakannya. Aku menahan rintihan, dan hanya mengawasi Ishida San yang tampak begitu tidak mengerti.

Aku memang belum menyebutkan nama lengkapku kepada Ishida San. Selama ini Ishida San mengenalku sebagai asisten Mayuri Sama. Ishida San hanya mengenal bagaimana Mayuri Sama memanggilku Nemu.

Mayuri Sama lalu berbicara kepada Ishida San dengan nada tinggi. "Kurotsuchi Nemu," katanya. Aku merasakan jari Mayuri Sama menekan kasar pelipisku. "Dia putriku, yang kuciptakan dengan teknologi tercanggih untuk menjadi alatku."

BRUK!

Mayuri Sama melepaskanku, membiarkanku jatuh menghantam lantai. Pecahan kaca mengenai pipiku, membuatku refleks merintih tertahan karena perih yang menyayat. Aku mampu merasakan darah mengalir dari luka di pipiku.

Namun aku tahu, sesuatu yang lebih sakit sedang mengirisku. Jauh di dalam sana.

"Kau… ciptakan…?" Ishida San tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Lambat, Ishida San menurunkan pandangannya, lalu menatapku. Ishida San tampak begitu terkejut, namun tampak tidak percaya.

Aku menggeser pandangan dan menemukan Mayuri Sama memandangku seolah aku adalah sebuah rongsokan tidak beguna di laboratoriumnya.

Sakit itu terasa lagi. Entah dimana—begitu nyeri.

Kemudian Mayuri Sama melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku dan Ishida San yang masih terdiam. Mengambil beberapa sampel dalam tabung reaksi di mejanya, Mayuri Sama berjalan menuju pintu besi di sudut laboratorium.

"Aku akan di ruang steril. Jangan ada yang menggangguku," ujar Mayuri Sama sebelum membuka pintu besi itu dengan hasil pindai retinanya.

Pintu sudah tertutup ketika aku menjawab dengan parau, "_hai…_ Mayuri Sama…"

**#**

**.**

**#  
**

Aku memandang pantulan tubuhku di cermin. Memar di beberapa bagian tubuhku sudah hilang. Namun bekas goresan kaca di pipiku masih tertinggal.

Sejak kejadian itu, Ishida San berhenti bicara padaku. Ishida San tidak lagi memandangku dan tersenyum padaku. Ishida San menghindariku sepenuhnya. Namun aku lebih terkejut ketika mendapati diriku tidak merespon hal itu.

Ironisnya, lagi-lagi, aku merasakan sakit yang aneh di bagian tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu dimana—atau mengapa rasa sakit itu ada. Tapi aku mulai gelisah.

Gelisah.

Di pikiranku mulai melayang rekaman-rekaman kehidupanku bersama Mayuri Sama. Seperti memoriku tidak utuh, secara acak rekaman itu bergulir.

Aku mampu melihat kembali setiap inci tubuhku yang dihantam oleh Mayuri Sama. Aku mampu mendengar jelas setiap makian yang disahutkan Mayuri Sama. Tapi aku juga mampu mengingat jelas tawa cerah dari Mayuri Sama ketika penelitiannya berhasil.

Segalanya bercampur secara acak dan membuatku tidak mengerti.

Mungkinkah kepalaku terbentur sehingga memoriku jatuh berantakan di dalam otak?

Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi pikiran-pikiranku dan meraih pakaianku. Pagi masih selalu mengingatkanku untuk tepat waktu sesuai perintah Mayuri Sama.

Aku baru saja berpakaian dengan sempurna dan hendak melangkah keluar dari kamarku ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang mengejutkanku.

PRANG!

Kaca jendela setinggi tubuh di kamarku pecah berantakan. Aku mengawasi ketika perlahan, sesosok laki-laki berpakaian putih dan berambut merah jambu melangkah masuk melalui bingkai jendela itu.

Otakku merespon sosok itu, dan berujar datar, "Szayel Aporro San."

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menyeringai ganjil, lalu dalam sekejap bergerak mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nemu," ujarnya di telingaku.

Benda perak dingin terasa menyentuh leherku. Aku melirik sekilas untuk mendapati belati tajam sedang bersiap mengiris kulit leherku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengambil kembali penelitianku," Szayel Aporro San bicara seraya mengacungkan belati itu lebih dekat denganku. "Kurotsuchi sialan itu akan membayarnya."

Aku merasakan tubuhku didorong maju untuk melangkah. Tanpa melawan, aku membiarkan laki-laki yang mengunci kedua pergelanganku di belakang itu berjalan.

Sebelum menuruni tangga untuk menuju laboratorium di bawah tanah, aku mengeluarkan suara untuk memperingatkan laki-laki di belakangku, "menjadikan saya sebagai sandera tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Szayel Aporro San."

Laki-laki itu menggeram kecil dan mendorong paksa tubuhku. "Jangan banyak bicara! Jalan!"

Aku mengikuti perintahnya.

Aneh. Meski sebuah belati sedekat ini dengan urat nadiku, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan emosi. Tidak sedikit pun jantungku berdegup selain normal.

Hanya Mayuri Sama yang mampu meluapkan perasaanku.

Pintu laboratorium terbuka setelah alat pemindai mengenal retinaku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Ishida San yang menoleh ke arahku dan terkejut hingga menjatuhkan pengaduk besi yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kurotsuchi!" Szayel Aporro San berseru seraya memaksaku sedikit maju dan dengan jelas mengacungkan belati ke arah sosokku.

"Nemu San!" Ishida San memanggilku dengan panik.

Sementara itu, aku melihat Mayuri Sama membulatkan mata dari balik meja penelitiannya.

Szayel Aporro San mulai dengan histeris bersuara ke arah Mayuri Sama. "Kembalikan… kembalikan penelitianku! Pencuri!"

Mayuri Sama berdiri, lalu mulai menyeringai ganjil.

"Wah, wah… orang yang masuk tanpa izin seenaknya mengatai pemilik rumah sebagai 'pencuri'. Tidak heran kau hanya ilmuwan kelas dua. Otakmu tidak digunakan sama sekali," Mayuri Sama berbicara.

Ishida San tampak akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun mengurungkannya saat Mayuri Sama melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosokku yang masih dalam tawanan Szayel Aporro San.

"Berengsek! Sialan kau Kurotsuchi! Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu untuk penelitian senjata biologis itu!"

Mayuri Sama tertawa, lalu meraih sebuah tabung reaksi kecil yang tertutup. Di dalam tabung itu, terdapat cairan kental berwarna kuning kehijauan. Itu adalah hasil penelitian Mayuri Sama dengan bantuan Ishida San selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Mayuri Sama seraya menggoyangkan tabung reaksi kecil itu.

"Ka—kau berhasil membuatnya? Bagaimana…" Szayel Aporro San memotong ucapannya. Meski tidak bisa melihat, aku mengetahui bahwa ia memandang Ishida San dan mengerti.

Sementara itu, aku bisa menemukan gurat keterkejutan yang luar biasa dari wajah Ishida San.

"Senjata… biologis…?" Ishida San tampak pucat. Lalu Ishida San menoleh ke arah Mayuri Sama. "Kurotsuchi San… kau bilang penelitian ini adalah untuk ilmu medis dan obat-obatan…"

Mayuri Sama tertawa.

Dari tubuh yang menempel di belakangku, aku merasakan emosi Szayel Aporro San memuncak. Sekali lagi, belati perak diacungkan ke arahku—kali ini di depan wajah. "Serahkan itu! Atau aku akan menghancurkan wajah gadis ini!"

Diam.

Ishida San tampak cemas, namun tidak bergerak. Sementara itu, mataku tertancap pada sosok Mayuri Sama yang memandang penuh kemarahan.

Deg.

Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak normal. Kedua bola mataku mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Pandangan Mayuri Sama seperti menelanjangiku tanpa ampun.

Sakit.

_Mayuri Sama… _

Szayel Aporro San mulai tidak sabar dan terus mengacungkan pisaunya. Ia mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat, namun sebagai gantinya, aku bisa merasakan degup tidak normal dari dadanya yang menempel di punggungku, juga keringat di telapak tangannya yang menahanku.

Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Szayel Aporro San bukanlah sosok yang biasa melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Kubilang serahkan! Letakkan tabung itu di sana!" Szayel Aporro San mengacungkan pisau ke arah meja kosong di sudut laboratorium yang berada di dekat kami.

Kuperhatikan Ishida San dengan ragu menatap Mayuri Sama, mencari isyarat. Namun Mayuri Sama hanya menatapku tajam, lalu perlahan berjalan menuju meja kosong yang ditunjuk Szayel Aporro San.

Szayel Aporro San mulai tertawa puas—tepat di telingaku. Pisaunya ditempelkan lagi di sisi leherku.

Kedua mataku tanpa henti memandang Mayuri Sama yang bergerak lambat dan dengan hati-hati membawa tabung hasil penelitiannya. Dan pandangan Mayuri Sama masih sama, tertuju lurus padaku.

Jauh, jauh di dalam memoriku, aku mengerti arti pandangan itu. Sebuah tugas untukku. Tugas untuk melindungi barang berharga milik pencipta yang sudah membawaku ke dunia.

Aku mengerti.

Sekilas, aku melirik Ishida San. Pandangan kami berbenturan. Sedetik, lalu aku memejamkan mata.

Itu cukup.

Aku tidak berhak menggunakan tubuh dan jiwaku untuk kepentingan sendiri lebih dari ini. Aku diciptakan, bukan untuk diriku sendiri.

_Terima kasih, Ishida San. Untuk memandangku sebagai seorang manusia… _

Kemudian, dalam sekali sentak aku melepaskan tanganku yang dicengkram oleh Szayel Aporro San. Seluncur keterkejutan terdengar dari Szayel Aporro San ketika aku menggunakan satu tanganku untuk meraih tangannya yang mencengkram pisau.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini…_

Aku memandang Mayuri Sama sekali lagi, membiarkan jantungku berdegup keras karena kilat kemarahan di mata Mayuri Sama. Itulah yang kubutuhkan—penegasan.

Lalu aku memaksa pisau di tangan Szayel Aporro San merasakan kulit putih dari leherku.

"Ap—"

CRAAAAT.

Szayel Aporro San tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Darah menciprati lengannya, dan Szayel Aporro San melepaskanku segera.

TRANG!

Belati malang ternoda darah itu dilemparkan ke lantai oleh pemiliknya yang pucat. Dan itulah yang kulihat sebelum sepertinya kesadaranku menurun dan tubuhku limbung ke lantai.

"NEMU SAN!" Kudengar suara Ishida San berteriak.

Sementara itu, dari pandangan yang mulai mengabur, aku melihat Mayuri Sama tersenyum. Aku melihat tabung kuning kehijauan itu aman di saku jas putih Mayuri Sama.

Dan aku mendengar Szayel Aporro San yang jatuh terduduk setelah sebuah pukulan dari Mayuri Sama.

Perlahan, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah detak jantungku yang semakin lambat.

Aku membawa telapak tanganku lebih dekat, menikmati warna merah segar yang melumurinya. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa hidup.

_Darahku mengalir, jantungku berdetak._

Namun aku tahu itu hanya semakin menunjukkan apa arti kehidupanku—yang selalu berputar dalam sebuah siklus yang sama.

Langkah kaki perlahan terdengar. Aku sudah mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuh lemahku sekarang berada dalam dekapan Ishida San. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah sepatu kulit yang begitu kukenal, yang berjalan mendekatiku.

Sepatu kulit yang selalu kusemir hingga mengilat, yang hampir selalu digunakan untuk menghantam tubuhku. Kali ini aku begitu tenang melihatnya.

Aku tidak lagi mengerti ketika aku menemukan tanganku sendiri menjulur pasrah ke arah sosok yang mendekatiku. Aku tidak lagi mengenali suaraku ketika aku merasakan bibirku membuka. "Mayu…ri… Sa…ma…"

_Ya—darahku mengalir, jantungku berdetak. Tapi aku tidak bernyawa. Aku hanya seonggok ciptaan semata._

Seolah di ruangan laboratorium itu hanya aku dan Mayuri Sama. Seolah mendadak aku menjadi tuli untuk suara selain milik Mayuri Sama. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, hanya itu yang melintas di pikiranku.

Lalu akhirnya pandanganku bertemu dengan Mayuri Sama. Seperti mimpi, aku tercekat menemukan senyum di wajah Mayuri Sama.

Perasaan hangat membuncah dalam hatiku. Kelegaan ganjil, dan aku tidak lagi sadar bahwa setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku yang sudah ternoda merah.

Kemudian Mayuri Sama menjulurkan tangannya, dan membelai lembut rambut hitam keunguanku.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata mengalir tanpa tertahan.

Lalu terdengar suara jernih Mayuri Sama yang seperti menggema di telingaku, "kerja bagus, Nemu…"

Ini cukup. Bagiku ini cukup.

Aku tidak lagi sadar ketika Ishida San memandang penuh amarah pada Mayuri Sama, atau ketika Ishida San memelukku dan menangis untukku.

_Izinkan aku menyimpan senyum Anda…_

Dan segala yang kulihat berubah menjadi sinar putih yang begitu terang. Terang, hingga aku tidak lagi bisa mengingat apapun.

_Mayuri Sama…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dan membuka mata dengan sempurna.

Pagi hari yang lain. Yang merupakan penanda untuk rutinitasku yang lain.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela dan menarik tirai sehingga warna udara pagi bisa memasuki kamar kecilku. Lalu aku akan membereskan selimut dan seprai tempatku tidur—yang sebenarnya sama sekali rapih karena aku selalu tidur dalam satu posisi konstan.

Kemudian aku akan menanggalkan gaun tidurku, dan memandang cermin setinggi tubuh yang memantulkan sosokku.

Lalu aku akan memandang sosokku dan bertanya.

_Mengapa aku diciptakan?_

Sosok di cermin itu tampak tidak berekspresi. Hanya menatap lekat, lurus, tanpa maksud. Segalanya kosong.

"Nemu! Nemu!" tiba-tiba saja suara itu meraung dan menggema di seluruh bagian rumah.

Memakai pakaianku dengan cepat, aku bergegas menuju pintu kamarku dan keluar. Suara itu memaki beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendecak kesal dan sunyi.

Aku mengujar sopan, "_hai_, Mayuri Sama." Kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku dan melenggang memenuhi panggilan penciptaku.

Jauh di dalam hati, aku tahu. Bahkan kematian tidak mampu mengeluarkanku dari labirin sempurna yang Mayuri Sama ciptakan.

Dan itu cukup bagiku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya dimana unsur _sciene-fiction_-nya. _Well_, bagi saya, Kurotsuchi Nemu adalah _sciene-fiction_ berjalan. Sebuah ciptaan tangan yang hidup, berdarah dan bahkan bisa mati—namun bukan manusia bernyawa. Ah, lalu di sini Kurotsuchi Mayuri berada dalam sosok aslinya (bukan dalam sosok ganjil _shinigami_-nya).

Uh, sebenarnya ini sedikit berbau IshidaNemu. Tapi saya ingin mencoba membawa hubungan MayuriXNemu sebagai PenciptaXYang-dicipta dalam _canon_. Bagi saya, meskipun Ishida memang mungkin menarik hati Nemu, namun tetaplah Mayuri adalah yang nomor satu baginya.

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran maupun apresiasi Anda di jendela _review_. Terima kasih untuk Anda yang sudah mendukung saya untuk terus berkarya.

**Bleach Vivariation Festival, heterogenkan fandom Bleach Indonesia!**

.

_**~ fariacchi – June 2010 ~**_


End file.
